


What You've All Been Waiting For

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for the thing that you have all been waiting for, a baby fic. Yes, The angels are now pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You've All Been Waiting For

The holiday craze was over and done with. The flock on Earth was still recovering from the high amounts of alcohol consumed. Since Dean knew that he was an angel, he thought that he could eat as much pie as he could.

So he tried to consume as much pie on New Year's Eve as he possibly could. He got to the thirteenth pie before his body began to reject itself. Cas took Dean away for an hour to 'cleanse,' as Cas called it, of the pie.

But Cas didn't even know that Dean's pain was something else. Granted, Dean ate a lot of pie. But he was right. An angel could ingest all of that pie without fail.

What Cas couldn't tell, was that Dean, along with the other angel's that were once human, were pregnant.

God blessed all of them when they shared their New Year's Kiss. He created Grace within Grace, surrounded by both their parents love and His own.

And now it was time to tell them.

 

*

 

Penny threw up for the third time in a week upon waking up since New Years. Lucifer was by her side, rubbing her shoulders and grooming her wings the whole time, trying his hardest to comfort his mate.

"I have no idea what is happening to my body," Penny admitted from the toilet seat. Lucifer just rubbed her shoulders for a moment, comforting her.

"My brother's are saying the same about their mates." Lucifer finally said quietly. Penny moaned as her answer. "Are you feeling better?"

"Than before, yes." She answered.

"Then let us get you some food." He said to Penny softly. She nodded and allowed him to help pull her up.

The two of them made their way to the Bunker kitchen, where Dean, Sam and Blake looked to be in the same horrible shape that she was in. Each of them had an untouched bottle of water and crackers. Their angels were standing over them protectively, whispering for their mates to eat. Lucifer sat Penny in one of the empty chairs and began to get the same thing that the others had for his mate.

"I think that we should consult Father about their condition." Michael whispered to Lucifer. Lucifer hummed as he grabbed some crackers.

"Dad is actually coming here today, anyway." Gabriel told the others, Cas next to him. "He told me that He would be here in," Gabriel checked his wrist, "fifteen minutes."

"Do you think that he knows of how they are feeling?" Cas asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Gabriel said. "They are new angels, so Dad is more likely to keep an eye on them, make sure that they are okay."

 "Do you think it is because of their transformation?" Michael asked. Lucifer shook his head.

 "If this was because of their transformation, then it would have happened earlier in their development."

The four of them tried to comfort their mates, who were just sitting quietly in their chairs, ignoring all food and whispers.

 "I'm surprised that none of you have figured it out yet." God's voice came. The four Archangels looked up sadly at their father, the new angels just groaned. God walked closer to the table and rested a hand on Gabriel.

 "Gabriel, look at your mate, look at him deeply and see the gift I have bestowed upon you and your mate." At his Father's choice of wording, Gabriel's eyes got watery, but he did as he was told. The other Archangels did the same to their mates, who were unresponsive.

Gabriel reacted first at what he saw. 

"Is…is that really…mine?" He whispered in awe. God smiled as his answer.

"I think that all of you deserve them, desire them." God put simply. The angels hugged their mates strongly. God waved His hand and small purple tablets appeared on the table. "I did not think it would put them in a haze." God admitted. "Give them one of these pills a week and they should not feel pain or hazed." Each of the angels nodded and picked up a pill.

Once the pill was taken, the four new angels seemed to become more alert of what was happening around them.

Each Archangel had tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces. Sam came back first. 

"Gabriel?" He asked voice laced with sleep, "Why are you crying?" He reached to cradle Gabriel's soft gold hair.  Gabriel laughed and looked down. 

"Sammy…you got a bun in the oven." He said when he looked up. Sam's gaze became panicked for a moment, worry and distress across his soul. Gabriel leapt forward and hugged him tightly.

"How…how is this…"

"Hush, Sammy," Gabriel comforted, "I've got you." The others were doing the same, both angel and Archangel. The angels were afraid, as any parent would be, but the Archangels just stroked their wings and sent love through the bond.

God smiled and vanished before they could see him go. He watched as their mates panicked, cried with both happiness and fear, were comforted and then all of them talk about how to prepare for children.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please! I know I haven't been writing much because I haven't been getting much feedback from you. I will still post if there is no feedback, it will just take longer to get it to you because I won't be as motivated to write. Your comments are what fuels a writer to write.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
